


Зов долга, зов сердца

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О желании закрыться от всего мира, о чувстве долга и желании помочь.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зов долга, зов сердца

Демон появился в его лавке глухой ночью, и от него веяло тоской и беспокойством. Рутберг отложил в сторону рукопись и поднялся. Он прежде не сталкивался с ним, хоть и ощущал потустороннее присутствие при встречах с Геориком Забериском. Демон пробил защиту, окружавшую его лавку, но нападать почему-то не думал.  
— Мефистофель, — произнес Рутберг, не сводя с него взгляда.  
Имя сорвалось с губ, как заклинание, но демон лишь шагнул ближе.  
— Господин Георик попал в беду, — сказал он, и, поймав недоуменный взгляд Рутберга, добавил, — и не он один.  
Рутберг удивленно взглянул на него — что же такого могло случиться, если демон, наделенный недюжинной силой, пришел за помощью к своему заклятому врагу.  
— Есть сущности сильнее меня, — ответил Мефистофель на его невысказанный вопрос. — От них пострадали люди, важные нам обоим. И потому помочь мне можешь лишь ты.  
— Кто?.. — сорвалось с губ Рутберга.  
— Твой друг и твой учитель.  
Сердце Рутберга на мгновение застыло.  
— У тебя сейчас куда больше власти надо мной, чем над тобой — у меня, — глухо произнес демон, чувствуя сомнения Рутберга.  
Тот опустил капюшон — смутное беспокойство, зародившееся днем, усилилось. Рутберг, не раздумывая больше, шагнул к Мефистофелю.  
— Возьми свои амулеты, — добавил демон. — Все, что может тебе пригодиться.  
Рутберг не заставил себя долго ждать.  
Протянув руку Мефистофелю, он позволил перенести себя на нужное место. Полет был недолгим, у Рутберга даже не успело перехватить дыхание.  
Достигнув нужного места, Мефистофель опустил его на землю, придержав, не давая упасть.  
Почувствовав опору под ногами, Рутберг открыл глаза. Картина, представшая его глазам, заставила вздрогнуть. В центре просторного незнакомого ему зала шестеро мужчин неподвижно лежали на каменном полу. Казалось, их сморил внезапный сон, но дыхание было таким слабым, что тревога Рутберга лишь усилилась.  
Собственные чувства подсказывали ему, что увиденное не было иллюзией. Как и слабое голубое сияние, разлившееся в воздухе.  
Мефистофель, отойдя от него, прошелся по залу, остановившись перед каждым спящим. Повернувшись, наконец, к Рутбергу, он произнес:  
— Я могу поддерживать в них жизнь, но что-то заставило души покинуть их тела.  
Голос Рутберга показался ему севшим:  
— Как они оказались здесь?  
— Я не знаю, — покачал головой Мефистофель. — Я лишь пришел на зов господина Георика. Я бы сказал больше, если бы знал.  
Рутберг вздрогнул от резанувшего по сердцу отчаяния в голосе Мефистофеля. Отчаяния, загнавшего в ловушку даже демона. Осознав произошедшее, Рутберг больше не просил объяснений, зная, что поможет Мефистофелю.  
— Отойди в сторону, — произнес Рутберг, достав амулеты. — Я начну ритуал.  
Не говоря ни слова, Мефистофель скользнул в тень, Скрывшись среди колонн, он следил, как Рутберг чертит на плитах свои знаки. Рутберг чувствовал его взгляд, но ритуал уже начался, чтобы можно было отвлекаться.  
Он закрыл глаза, окружив себя рядами символов. В темноте, под сомкнутыми веками, они светились. Рутберг чувствовал, что голубое сияние становится ярче, болезненными вспышками разрывая темноту.  
«Это их души, — думал Рутберг, шепча строки заклинаний. — Я слышу их голоса».  
То было правдой: сквозь тишину пробивался тихий шепот — обрывки мыслей. Рутберг тянулся к ним, не давая ускользнуть, но что-то крепко держало чужие жизни в своих лапах. Что-то холодное, недовольное и незнакомое, присасывающееся к его собственным силам, пробивающееся сквозь защиту.  
Что-то больно сдавило виски, к горлу подступила тошнота. Вспышки под сомкнутыми веками причиняли боль, но Рутберг еще крепко стоял на ногах. Его мысли и чувства исчезли, уступив место просьбам о помощи. Рутберг повторял заклинания заученно, вбирая в себя чужие сны и старался дозваться до каждого. Грань меж знакомым и незнакомым стерлась, — силы Рутберга помогали всем.  
Ему удалось крепко ухватиться за нити попавших в беду душ, сцепив их со своей собственной. Он осознавал, что рискует потерять свою душу в случае неудачи, но серьезные противники никогда не оставляли легких путей.  
И Рутберг без страха поставил все на кон.  
Казалось, он дышал через раз, и каждый пропущенный вдох был вдохом того, кто дышал за него. Он улыбнулся, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, и застыл на месте. Голоса в его сознании становились яснее, пока, наконец, не зазвучали громко и отчетливо.  
Рутберг почти не ощущал присутствия Мефистофеля, хоть и думал, что тот, как может, помогает ему. Хватка непрошенной сущности наконец ослабла, и Рутберг почувствовал, что вот-вот вернет на места плененные души. Он не давал ни волнению, ни радости отвлечь его, бросив все силы на последний рывок. Символы вокруг Рутберга загорелись огнем, навсегда разрывая враждебные сети.  
Он почувствовал, как что-то недовольно заворчало, пытаясь нанести последний удар, но последнее слово теперь было не за врагом. Когда огненные всполохи погасли, Рутберг открыл глаза. Голубое свечение исчезло и Мефистофель вышел из тени, раскрыв свои крылья. Рутберг лишь коротко кивнул ему, всматриваясь в темноту. Он оставался в сознании, хоть тупая боль отдавалась в висках. Храня молчание, Рутберг осторожно приблизился к спящим, пытаясь понять, пребывают ли они в безопасности.  
С замиранием сердца он смотрел, как пропадает мертвенная бледность с их лиц. Какой бы сильной ни была слабость, Рутберг не мог уйти, не дождавшись их пробуждения.  
Его чувства до сих пор были приглушены, но ему казалось, что это к лучшему. Чрезмерное волнение отвлекло бы его сейчас, как и радость. Он не понимал, что чувствует сейчас, и являются ли пробуждающиеся эмоции его собственными. Но, несмотря на это, Рутберг не мог равнодушно смотреть, как к находившимся на краю гибели людям возвращаются силы. Но прежде чем кто-то из них пришел в себя, Рутберг скрылся в тени, не желая, чтобы его кто-нибудь видел. 

Вернувшись домой, несколько дней он провел в одиночестве, не в силах разговаривать даже с лучшим другом. Единение со всеми давалось ему тяжело. Рутберг отказался от амулетов Мефистофеля, не желая сам считать спасение близких сделкой, и демон больше не приходил к нему.  
Запершись в своей лавке, Рутберг думал о том, что несмотря на вновь обретенную привычную жизнь, что-то пошло не так.  
Осознанно отдалившись от всех, он пытался вернуть на место рухнувшую в ту ночь защиту. Дело было даже не в магическом щите, поднятом сражу же. Он слишком сильно открылся тем, кого спас в ту ночь. И хоть сделал это осознанно, не ушедшее чувство связи с душами других выворачивало его собственную. Рутберг знал, что оно уйдет, хоть и не сразу. Последствия серьезных ритуалов нельзя было снимать слишком резко, и потому он терпеливо ждал восстановления.  
В своем ожидании он редко появлялся на людях, и почти не принимал покупателей. С обретением целостности ему никто не мог помочь, кроме него самого. 

— Я слышу твои мысли, — произнес Георик Забериск, придя через пару дней в его лавку. — Почему?  
Рутберг чуть склонил голову, — здравый смысл побуждал ответить, не выдавая удивления.  
— Это лишь последствия ритуала, — объяснил он, сложив на груди руки. — Через несколько дней связь ослабнет и вскоре исчезнет совсем.  
Во взгляде Георика было больше интереса, чем недовольства, словно любопытство брало верх над здравым смыслом.  
— Я никогда не сталкивался с подобным, — нахмурившись, произнес он.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то из вас узнал о моей помощи, — тихо произнес Рутберг. — Но, видимо, судьба решила иначе.  
Георик молча взглянул на него, решив не задавать больше вопросов, но Рутберг, хоть и не видел смысла в дальнейшей беседе, спросил:  
— Кто еще слышит мои мысли?  
Георик покачал головой.  
— Я не знаю. Никто из моих друзей мне ничего не говорил.  
— Эта связь не постоянна, — вновь произнес Рутберг и неожиданно усмехнулся. — Не бойся, она не навсегда.  
Георик словно не расслышал насмешки и лишь покачал головой:  
— Я этого не боюсь.  
Между ними возникло короткое молчание, которое Рутберг не мог прервать первым, не желая неосторожным словом разжечь ссору.  
— Благодарю за ответ, — коротко кивнул Георик, собираясь уходить.  
Рутберг не мог ответить ему точнее, не мог дать никакого совета.  
Рутберг был благодарен ему сам за то, что тот не задавал больше вопросов, не просил помочь там, где тот был бессилен.  
И лишь когда дверь за Геориком закрылась, Рутберга на мгновение посетил страх того, что за эту короткую встречу Георик увидел больше, чем он хотел ему показать. Увидел в его усмешке горечь и усталость, увидел, как плохо невозмутимость скрывает его смятение.

Он досадовал на то, что не мог оборвать связь раньше положенного срока, что не сразу устранил все последствия. И дело было вовсе не в Забериске. Истинная сущность Рутберга была скрыта годами от всех; он не мог подпустить никого к себе, не сломав защиту.

Но, даже сейчас, осознавая последствия, Рутберг понимал, что не мог не помочь. Не мог не спасти даже тех, кто никогда не был с ним связан.

И он знал, что не раз их спасет.


End file.
